Safe and Sound
by tiffanyrebecca7
Summary: Veronica Dursley was her parents worst nightmare- a witch. Her childhood was filled with the same tragedy and nightmares as her younger cousins. After she finishes her schooling at Hogwarts, she is offered a permanent position as an Assistant Professor. When she's reunited with an old friend, how will Vera balance a budding relationship and her new life as a Professor? (Part one)
1. When I Was a Child

Veronica Rosemary Dursley. Vernon had insisted on the name Veronica. It was like a feminine version of his name, and she was his child, after all. That is, until the day she showed a sign of being a freak like Petunia's sister. At the tender age of two and a half, little Veronica toddled up to her mother with a flower that had not yet bloomed. With the gentlest of strokes to it's unopened petals, the flower opened up to reveal its pale pink hue. That was the day that Vernon Dursley told his wife to call her sister. From that moment on, she would stay with freaks like them.

The day Veronica arrived at the house James and Lily lived in together, everything changed. They had been fighting with the Order in the war against Voldemort, and weren't even married yet. From that moment on, their lives centered around this toddler as if she were their own. The Marauders all adored her, and Sirius even became a second father to the girl, spoiling her every chance he got. Veronica partook in all of the events James and Lily had just like a real daughter would. In their wedding, she was a flower girl. After Harry's birth, she was one of the first to hold him. For an entire year, James, Lily, Veronica, and Harry lived as a happy family. Their lives were filled with laughter, joy, and most of all- magic.

Everything changed once again on the night of October 31,1981. Veronica had been sleeping in her little room across from Harry's when the sound of shouting woke her up. It was odd, because her Aunt Lily and Uncle James never shouted. She sat up in bed and listened as the voices got closer, coming up the stairs, and eventually right outside her door. She nearly cried out when someone yelled something loudly and a large thump followed, like someone had tripped. She gave a small yelp as the door to her room flew open and a cloaked figure walked in. She started to speak, but was cut off by the dark figure yelling once again. This time, it was a single word repeated over and over. "Crucio." Every time he said it, Veronica felt her entire body become engulfed in flames, her body jolting and contorting as though she had recieved an electrical shock. Her mind began to grow fuzzy as the pain took over every fiber of her being. Voldemort had certainly considered killing the girl, but then who would be left to spread word of just how powerful he was? How he would show no mercy to those who stood in his path no matter how innocent they may be. No, he would allow her to live for the sole purpose of showing just how strong and cruel he could be. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of a minute or so, the young girl's screams had stopped due to her losing consciousness. The Dark Lord left the room and made his way across the hall- he was going to do what he came to.

In the end, it was Hagrid who arrived at the destroyed house to find the body of James Potter, lying lifeless in front of his niece's door. He died in a final attempt to keep her safe. Hagrid found Vera next, her small form contorted unnaturally and tear tracks streaked down her face. Upon further inspection, he could see that she was breathing, albeit very shallowly. He gently scooped her into his arms and made his way into young Harry's room. The one year old was lying in his crib, crying surprisingly quietly. I. Front of the crib lay another body- Lily. Lily had died as James had, protecting their child. A sudden noise caused Hagrid to whip around, jostling the young girl in his arms, who only let out a small whimper. Hagrid locked eyes with Sirius Black's teary ones and he nearly burst into great sobs himself. Sirius was horrified by the destruction and death that surrounded him. His best friend and brother was dead at his feet. The girl who was like a sister dead at Hagrid's. It wasn't until he saw the small figure in the man's arms and the child in the crib, that he moved.

After being assured that they were both safe and alive, Sirius and Hagridcarried the children out. As Harry's godfather, Sirius of course asked to take the child. However, Hagrid was on strict orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's house on Privet Drive.

"And Veronica? Hagrid, you know she can't go back there. Look at her. We don't know what she's been through tonight. She needs family that she trusts. People who will care for her properly. Let me take her." Sirius pleaded, for the sake of the daughter he wished as his own. "You know I have to take 'em both, Sirius. It's her parents." Hagrid reasoned. Yes, the Dursleys were her parents, but he had been her family. Sirius knew, however, that there was no way he would win this fight. Instead, he offered his motorcycle to Hagrid for the trip, saying "I won't need it anymore."Hagrid graciously accepted it, and placed the children in the sidecar and strapping them in. Sirius gave each of the small figures a gentle kiss on the forehead, both of them now asleep. "Before you go to Privet Drive, at least take her to see a wizard doctor you trust, she needs to be looked at." He pleaded with Hagrid. The bearded man gave a small nod and started the bike. "Take care, Sirius. Be safe." He said before flying off out of sight.


	2. Unfortunate Family

TWELVE YEARS LATER

Veronica sat on her bed, reading her latest letter from Remus. Remus Lupin was one figure from her childhood she vaguely remembered. He wasn't around very often, but he was familiar and that was enough for her. He had started writing her twice a month when she was sixteen to keep up with her and Harry since he had started school. He never wrote Harry, stating that it didn't feel like it was his place. She understood, and respected his decision to keep their correspondences between them. As the years went on, he began to write more frequently. She now recieved a letter at least once if not twice a week. She knew his secrets and his fears, his hopes and the things that made him happy. Even more, he knew all that about her. They had become friends, something which she was sorely lacking. When she told him about Dumbledore offering her a job as an assistant professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he seemed ecstatic. In all honesty, she took the job for two resons. One- the students at Hogwarts never had a steady figure when it came to Defense. She hoped that maybe she could be that steady figure, even if she was only assisting. Two- taking this position would give her a chance to keep an eye on Harry. She had always been protective of him, and she hoped that this would give her an opportunity to keep him a bit safer while he was still in school. She smiled at the delicate signature at the bottom, running her fingers across it. "Always Yours, Remus." He hadn't started signing it like that until about two months prior, but she liked it. She had grown quite fond of him, and wondered if perhaps he had grown just as fond of her.

She reread that one letter until Petunia called for her to come downstairs. She looked over at Harry, who sat on his own bed, and sighed. "Here we go."

She carefully put the letter under her bed with the others she had recieved from him, and raced downstairs. "Yes, mother?"

"Come. Let me look you over before your father gets here." Petunia commanded.

She cringed at the term "father", but complied.

The doorbell chimed, followed by the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley. "Harry! Harry!"

The boy in question bound down the stairs and into the front hall, where his aunt and cousins stood stiffly.

He made immediate eye contact with Veronica, who looked absolutely miserable. Her black hair had tightcurls in it rather than her usual pin straight or waved style, her bangs had been trimmed to stay out of her eyes, and she was wearing light colored makeup. Worst of all, she was in a knee length dress that was covered in a hideous pastel floral print. She tried to give Harry a smile, but it came across as more of a pained grimace. She knew how awful it was for him when Vernon's family visited. It was unpleasant for both of them. He smiled warmly at her and nodded,letting her know that he would be alright.

Petunia flicked a bit of fluff from Dudley's sweater, looked at Veronica with a deep frown, then glowered crossly at Harry, and jerked her head toward the door.

"Well, go on. Open it." She insisted.

Harry reached for the knob when suddenly it burst open, revealing a large waddling woman. A bulldog followed her in, waddling in a near identical manner. Marge and Ripper, a duo who seemed almost too comical to be real. Vernon lurched forward out of the teeming rain, an enormous suitcase in hand, and dropped it in Harry's arms.

"Marge! Welcome! How was the train?" Petunia asked, smiling widely.

"Wretched. Ripper got sick." The large woman replied, gruffly.

"Ah. How... unfortunate."

"I would've left him with the others, but he pines so when I'm away. Don't you, darling?" Marge puckered her lips at Ripper and lead him down the hallway.

Petunia shuffled Dudley ahead, turning to look at her daughter. "I am aware that this is your last summer here, but please try to end it on a good note. Don't cause any problems while she's here."

Veronica sighed deeply, but nodded regardless. "Yes, mother."

Meanwhile, Harry followed his Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign this form."

"What is it?" The man questioned.

"Nothing. Something for school..."

Vernon eyed the parchment in Harry's hand suspiciously before answering. "Later perhaps. If you behave."

"I will if she does."

Harry and Veronica went to the kitchen area, preparing plates for everyone as the muggle members of the Dursleys spoke amongst themselves.

"Have everything packed for school, dear?" Veronica asked quietly.

"For the most part. I'll probably need to throw a few more shirts in there and a few things here or there. What about you? You have all your new robes you need?" He asked her.

"Not yet, but I'll figure it out when we get to London." She promised, before taking the plates over to set the table for the family.

Marge turned, eyeing Harry as he placed her plate on the table. "So. Still here, are you?"

"Yes." Harry replied, a small sass in his voice that made Veronica stifle a snicker.

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me. It'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped onmy doorstep."

Just then, Dudley, who was sitting comatose before the TV, emit a hollow, brain-dead chuckle. Veronica rolled her eyes as she pulled the corkscrew from the drawer, then grabbed the decanter of Brandy, setting them both on the countertop for later.

"Is that my Dudders! Hm? Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to your Auntie Marge." Marge exclaimed, flashing a thick fan of pound notes.

Dudley simply blinked,waddled forward, and extended his plump palm obediently.

Harry and looked on in absolute disgust and contempt. Veronica took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, standing beside him.

Vernon made brief eye contact with them, letting them know that they may make one small plate apiece and eat it while they stood in the kitchen.

Almost an hour later, they were instructed to clear the table. As Harry cleared the dishes, Vernon motioned for Veronica to bring over the bottle of brandy.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" He asked, snatching the container from Veronica's hands.

"Just a small one. A bit more... abit more... That's the boy." She said before taking a sloppy sip. "Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs."

She smacked her lips, then lowered her brandy, and let Ripper take a slobbery lap out of the glass... then caught Harry looking. "What are you smirking at!" Harry just shrugged as he and Veronica continued cleaning up. "Where is it that you send him, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases. Veronica actually managed to get a job there this year now that she's finished her own schooling."

Hearing this, Harry frowned at Veronica, then glanced at Vernon, who just glared darkly at him.

"I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" Marge questioned.

"Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times." Harry said, causing Veronica to smile and shake her head in amusement.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?"

Veronica's jaw clenched, waiting to hear the answer.

"Nothing. That is... he didn't work. He was -- unemployed." Came Petunia's short, irritated answer.

'Of course he didn't do anything. He was busy trying to take care of me and fight in a bloody war.', Veronica thought to herself.

"Of course. And a drunk, I expect." Marge scoffed.

"That's a lie." Harry snapped, before Veronica could get the words out herself.

Marge paused, eyes narrowed on Harry. "What did you say?"

"My dad wasn't a drunk."

POP! The glass in Marge's hand exploded.

"Oh my goodness! Marge!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." Marge assured her.

Harry stared at the shattered glass in surprise before sharing a shocked look with Veronica.

"You two. Go to bed. Now." Vernon demanded.

"Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup..." Marge said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The two magically inclined cousins yelled.

Aunt Marge started to reply, when a button on her dress sailed into the air. The seams on her dress groaned, and the thread burst. Marge's eyes widened and her cheeks billowed, followed by the rest of her body. She began to inflate like a monstrous, grotesque balloon.

"MARGE!" Vernon cried.

As she rose, Vernon leaped for her. Harry and Veronica simply watched the scene unfold in stunned silence as Marge bounced gently across the ceiling and into the back yard.

It only took seconds after her family went outside for Veronica to turn to Harry and grab his shoulders. "Listen to me, you go get what you need and you throw it in your trunk. Grab your wand and anything else you need. Quickly, Harry."

They both ran up the stairs to their shared room and threw their clothes into their trunks. Veronica grabbed her stacks of Remus' letters from under her mattress and tossed them in hers, then closed the lid. Harry had her wand in his hand and held it out to her. "Ready?"

She grabbed it with a nod and pulled up her trunk. "Let's go."

Thuds echoed through the house as they dragged their trunks down the stairs causing Veronica to flinch each time.

Vernon stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for them. "YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

"No! She deserved what she got! And you... you keep away from me." Harry retorted.

Vernon eyed Harry's wand nervously, then grinned with knowing cruelty. "You're not allowed to do magic out of school."

Veronica raised her own wand, fully prepared to hex Vernon where he stood. "No, but I can. So step back. Now."

Vernon took a wary step vackwards before looking at Harry once more. "They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go."

Harry looked at Veronica, who gave him a small nod, letting him know she was with him. He looked back at Vernon and shook his head. "Anywhere's better than here."


	3. A Turn of Events (For the Better)

**A.N.- Hello, lovelies! Just a quick reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, only my OC Veronica. I really hope you all enjoy this story! xoxx-T**

The pair walked and walked until they came upon an empty playground. Veronica looked around at the swings, swaying gently on rusted chains. A tiny carousel, kissed gently by the wind, turned slowly. Harry dropped his trunk and sat, sighing deeply. Veronica sat her trunk beside his and ran a hand through her hair. They stayed still as statues, takingin the night air. The only sound to be heard was the leaves on the trees above them, trembling in the wind.

Harry turned, studying the swaying swings, the carousel, everythingaround them. Then, he... stiffened. He turned back. Sensing something in the shadows across the street. He stood, slowly drawing his wand. Veronica, noticing Harry's sudden tension, drew her own wand and stood at attention.

"Harry? What is it?" She asked.

"There's something across the street. In the bushes." He said,stepping forward. Thats when they see... it. Something BIG. Darker than the shadows which concealed it.

Veronica stepped in front of Harry, raising her wand higher. Harry, forgetting about the trunk behind him,stumbled over it and hit the ground unceremoniously.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, causing Veronica to whip around and look at him, concerned. She looked up just in time to see a bright purple, triple decker bus barrel towards them. She jumped onto the curb as Harry rolled out of the way. The bus came screeching to a halt as Veronica gripped onto Harry's shoulder.

The doors hissed and snapped back. To reveal a boy in a wrinkled conductor's uniform. He had a pasty face, raccoon eyes, and looked like he hadn't seen the sun in years.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He said, reading from a small card.

He paused for a minute to look at who he was talking to, and saw Harry on the ground with Veronica kneeling beside him. "Wha' choo doin' down there?"

"Fell over." Harry explained.

"Wha' choo fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

Stan eyed Harry suspiciously, then nodded slowly. "Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

As Stan grabbed the trunks, Harry and Veronica peered into the shadows across the street. Yhere was nothing there except for simply shadows. They exchanged nervous glances, but climbed aboard nonetheless. They looked around to see no seats, only beds.

"Take 'er away, Ern." Stan said to the old man who sat behind the wheel.

"Yeah, take it away!" Echoed the shrunken head who hung from the rear view mirror.

The bus took off with a BANG! Ernie rocketed away and the beds slid six inches to the rear, causing Veronica and Harry to drop onto the bed nearest, peering up at the chandelier swaying directly above their heads.

"Wot you say your name was again?" Stan asked Harry over his paper.

"I didn't." Harry replied shortly.

Stan, huddled in an armchair, peeked over The Daily Prophet, eyed Harry coolly, before disappearing behind his paper once more. Harry brushed the fringe of his hair over his scar, watching the traffic careen past.

"Whereabouts you headin'?" Stan spoke up once more.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Veronica said, finally making herself vocal.

"That's in London --" Harry started, only to be cut off by Stan.

"Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London."

"Git." Veronica mumbled quietly, causing Harry to smirk.

"Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!" The Shrunken Head cackled with delight.

Harry peered out the window, watching London speed by. "Isn't this a bit... dangerous?"

"Naah. Haven't had an accident in -- what? -- a week is it, Ern?" Stan said, causing Veronica's eyes to widen.

Before she could voice her concern, the Shrunken Head spoke up. "Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!"

Sure enough, directly ahead, a little old lady was crossing the street. Ernie hit the brakes hard. Harry flew forward, palms to the window. His head likely would have smacked the glass had Veronica not grabbed his jacket and pulled him back a bit. The brakes squealed, and the bus stopped inches from the old lady, and Harry flew back onto his bed, his body landingon Veronica and drawing "oof!" from the young witch. BANG! The bus rocketed forward once more.

As Harry righted himself, making sure his cousin was alright, he noticed the headline of Stan's Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! Below, a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair glowered from a moving photograph.

"Who is that? That man." Harry asked.

Veronica looked up to see what he was talking about. The man in the picture had an odd familiarity about him. Like she knew him, but he wasn't the same as the man she knew.

"Who is that? That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" Stan said in disbelief.

Sirius. Veronica's breath caught in her throat. Harry was only a baby when everything happened, so of course he wouldn't remember. But Veronica knew. Sirius had been a second father to her, apart from James. She let out a shakey breath as she looked at the paper once more. What had happened to him?

"A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it." Stan explained.

Murder? No, Sirius wasn't a murderer. There was no way.

"How'd he escape?" Harry inquired.

"Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You-Know-'Oo, Black was. Reckon you heard o' him."

Harry nodded and, as he did, Black's eyes shifted to meet his. "Yeah. Him I've heard of."

Just then, a pair of double decker buses swept directly toward the Knight Bus. Before they could scream, the entire Knight Bus squeezed down and shot the gap between the two onrushing buses.

When it finally shot through the gap, Harry spoke again. "This bus. Don't the Muggles ever..."

Stan scoffed. "Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Turn! Turn!" The Shrunken Head cried out.

Ernie fanned the wheel, sending the Knight Bus into a dizzying 360-degree turn. Ernie slammed on the brakes, causing Harry and Veronica to fly forward.

The bus stopped centimeters from a parked car, but settled and tapped the bumper. Instantly, the car's alarm began to wail. The chandelier swayed drunkenly as the bus doors opened.

The steps groaned with heavy feet as the young wizards shuffled off of the bus, and a figure appeared.

Tom, the Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Dursley... at last." He said with a toothy grin.

As the Knight Bus rocketed off, Harry glanced up, reading the sign above: THE LEAKY CAULDRON. Tom dragged Harry's trunk inside after Veronica assuringhim that she could take care of her own, then paused and, with a flick of his wand, silenced the car alarm.

The duo trailed Tom through the quiet room. The bartender glanced up, his gaze lingering on Veronica perhaps a bit too long. A solitary wizard read a book while, at his elbow, his coffee cup stirred itself. Tom lead them to a room upstairs.

As Harry followed Tom inside, he found Hedwig, perched atop a chair.

"Hedwig!"

"Right smart bird you've got there, Mr. Potter. Arrived only minutes before yourself." Tom complimented.

A man cleared his throat, causing Harry and Veronica to turn, finding a man at the window, staring at the ghostly shadows beyond. Harry shivered, but the man didn't turn. Tom took a position against the wall, fished a pair of walnuts from his pocket and crushed the shells between his palms.

"I should tell you, Mr. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever." The man said. Veronica instantly recognized him as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry waited, seemingly a man condemned. Then Fudge turned to look at him with a smile. "So that's that, and no harm done. Pea soup?"

Harry glanced warily from the steaming tureen of green to Tom, who works a grimy thumb into his gum, freeing a walnut sliver.

"No thank you. Minister... I don't understand. I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home --" Harry began.

"Oh, come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that... given the state of things... very, very irresponsible. You're very lucky your dear cousin was there with you incase anything happened." He said, nodding kindly at Veronica. She gave him a small nod and a smile back.

"'The state of things' sir?" Harry questioned.

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean. But...what's that got to do with me?"

Fudge smiled nervously. "Hm? Oh, nothing. You're both safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." He told the young teenager.

Harry eyed the stack of books. One was bound by a rope.

"By the way, Harry. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't... wander. Now, if you don't mind, I'd very much like to speak do Ms. Dursley in private. Tom, would you kindly show Mr. Potter to their room? I'll send Ms. Dursley up in a moment." Fudge said with a nod.

When they were alone, he looked at Veronica and motioned for her to have a seat.

"Right, now, I'm quite aware of your parentage, Ms. Dursley, and I know that they do not give you any financial assistance. This being said, I would like to pay for new clothing for you seeing as how you will be needing robes and clothes appropriate for a professor."

Veronica went to protest, but Fudge held up a patient hand and shook his head. "Now,now. We happily paid for your young cousin's books, and we feel it only appropriate to pay for your things as well. Seeing as how you don't need books, the best thing would be new robes. Now, your friends the Weasleys gave us your sizes, and you'll find several outfits and robes in the correct sizes waiting for you in your room. Not to worry, Mrs. Weasley and her children are the ones who picked everything out, we simply supplied the funds."

Veronica was shocked. "Minister, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much Harry and I both appreciate your generosity." She said in awe.

"It's a pleasure. After all, we have to keep our prestigious Hogwarts professors looking sharp, yes? Now, if you would like, you're free to make your way up to your room. Your muggle clothing looks quite uncomfortable, and I'm sure you would prefer something a bit less...formal." he chuckled.

Veronica nodded and stood, shaking his hand. "Thank you once again, sir. We're very grateful." She said before exiting the room to find Tom waiting patiently.

"Right this way, ma'am." He said, walking towards the stairs.

When they made it to the room, she thanked him and entered. She looked around to see Harry sitting on one of the beds, pieces of paper strewn about the room. He looked at her, a bit out of breath. "The book tried to eat me."

Veronica laughed quietly, shaking her head. She looked over to her bed, and sure enough, piles of clothing sat neatly folded. Her trunk sat neatly at the bottom of the bed, and Hedwig sat perched on top of it.

"All of that was there when I got up here." He explained, pointing to her bed.

"That's what Fudge wanted to talk to me about. He paid for your books, so he decided to pay for new clothes and robes for me." She explained.

"Wow. Well, I was thinking about going downstairs to grab a tea. Are you interested?" He asked.

"I'm going to change quickly. Could you bring me one up?" Harry nodded and left the room, giving her some privacy.

She walked over to her trunk and smiled up at the snowy owl perced atop it. "Alright, Hedwig. I need to get in here. Over to Harry's trunk, alright?" She said, carefully scratching this head.

He flew over to Harry's trunk and settled down, giving her the chance to set her own trunk down to get inside.it was a mess, so she flicked her wand, causing everything to rearrange a bit more organized. The letters from Remus sat on top, and she pulled them out along with a pair of denim trousers and a long sleeved shirt. Another flick of her want sent her new clothing neatly from her bed into her trunk. She quickly changed and sat on the bed with the pile of letters. There sat months worth of letters from Remus, the others were safely stowed away in a box at her house under a floorboard. She picked up the letter on top and opened it. It was the same letter she had been reading earlier in the room at the house. Remus had been telling her about how difficult the last full moon had been, and how he hoped she had an excellent first term as an assistant professor. He had told her about his...condition, a few months after she turned seventeen. From that point on, she made him promise to keep her updated every full moon, and he did. In fact, he took it upon himself to write one letter the day before each full moon, and one each day after. Veronica searched the letter once again, smiling at a particular phrase. "Dearest Vera.". She smiled warmly at the nickname that he had given her just a few months prior to the letter she held in her hands. The door opened, breaking her out of her daze. She looked up to see Harry with two large mugs of steaming tea. She put the letter on the bed and quickly crossed the room to help him.

"Sorry. I got distracted." She admitted, closing the door behind him. "Thank you for the tea."

"Not a problem. I take it you were reading your letters again?" He asked, pointing to the stack and unfolded piece of parchment on her bed.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Just over them one last time before I pack everything up for the train ride."

"Train ride? I thought you were apparating to Hogsmead and then walking?"

"Well, I was, but I figured I would ride the train with you all since we're here. I knos it's highly unusual for professors to ride the train, but seeing as how I'm not a real professor..."

Harry cut her off. "That's not true. You're every bit as real of a professor as the others. Hagrid, Sprout, Snape."

Veronica looked at him in horror as he mentioned the last name. "Merlin's beard, Harry!"

He laughed at her reaction and soon enough, the sound of her laughter joined his.

They drank their tea and discussed what the new year would be like until they finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.


	4. A Family Once More

Around seven a.m., Veronica woke up with a start, out of breath and drenched in sweat. It wasn't real. She was in bed at the Leaky Cauldron, not listening to the sound of her Uncle James body hitting the floor outside her childhood bedroom for the eight millionth time. She looked over to see Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed. She was thankful for that at least. Knowing there was no way she could fall back asleep, Veronica decided to take a bath and get ready for the day. An hour and a half later, she was ready for the day, but didn't want to leave until Harry was awake. She decided that while she was waiting, she would read one of the muggle books that she had packed away. It was a book of poetry and sonnets by William Shakespeare that she had recieved from Lily on her fifth birthday, and it was one of her prized possessions. As a child, she and Harry would curl up as she read to him. Moments like that always kept her going when they were stuck in the house, locked away in their tiny shared bedroom. She sat on her bed and read for about an hour and a half before Harry woke up, rolling over to see a dim light shinig from Veronica's wand, her book in her free hand.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

She turned to look at him, smiling warmly. "Good morning. As soon as you get ready, we can go get some breakfast."

Harry nodded, hopping out of bed and gathering what he needed to get ready. Before long, he emerged from the bathroom, ready to go.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

She nodded and stood, stretching her limbs. As they emerged, something small and fast dashed by their feet. Looking, they spied a rather ragged-looking rat, pursued by a fluffy orange cat.

Downstairs, two familiar voices rang out.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Ron said.

"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione's angry voice retorted.

As Harry and Veronica reached the bottom of the steps, they found Ron protectively cradling Scabbers, while Hermione did her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy..."

Both of them, sensing another presence in the room, turned to see their friend.

"Harry. Veronica. " They both said excitedly.

"Hello." Harry replied excitedly.

"Ron. Hermione. Its a pleasure, as always." Veronica said with a smile. The two yound wizards ran forwards and hugged the cousins, careful not to squish their pets. "Come on, let's get some food. I'm starved."

Upon getting a plate of food, they all sat at a table where Ron pulled out a folded clipping from The Daily Prophet. The headline screamed: "GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!". The photo beneath showed the entire Weasley family standing before the Great Pyramids, waving. Smack in the middle stood Ron, Scabbers perched on his shoulder. As he smoothed the dog-eared clipping onto the table, Harry studied it. Hermione ignored it, stroking Crookshanks.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks.Tombs --" Ron rambled.

"You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast." Hermione cut in

Ron glared stonily at Hermione, then turned back to Harry.

"I also got a new wand."

Just then, the rest of the Weasleys -- Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly -- arrived laden with purchases from Diagon Alley.

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" George laughed.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron argued.

"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium..."

Veronica laughed at George's words, earning a grin from both twins. She stood when she saw Mrs. Weasley take Harry's face in her hands, smiling as if relieved to see him.

"It's good to see you, Harry." The woman said brightly.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." He responded.

"Harry. I wonder if I might have a word." Arthur said, a bit tense.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

As Mr. Weasley pulled Harry away, the others continued to hover over the clipping and converse.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Veronica with a large smile. "Hello, darling! How are you?"

"I'm quite alright." She said, hugging the woman tightly. "Fudge informed me that you all picked out my new clothing and robes. Thank you so much."

"Oh, not a problem, darling. Actually, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione had the biggest part in choosing everything." She admitted.

"Well, thank you for getting everything. I really appreciate everything you do for myself and Harry. You're basically our family. I can't thank you enough."

Mrs. Weasley smiled tearfully and pat the girl's cheek. "We love you both. Now, sit. Relax! Tomorrow you start your first day as a professor at Hogwarts!"

Veronica sat back down and smiled at the teenagers surrounding her.

"So do we have to call you professor, now?" Fred asked, looking up at the older girl.

Percy looked appalled at the question. "Of course you do! She is, after all, an assistant professor. You have to address her with the same respect as our other professors."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but shook her head. "No, Freddie, you don't. Actually, the first time you call me 'mam', I'm likely to hex you." She laughed.

"Noted." The twins said together.

"George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph." Fred said, looking back down at the picture.

"That's your nose, Fred." Ginny laughed.

"Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?"

Everyone laughed, including Molly. When Harry sat back down between Veronica and Ron, he smiled at his cousin.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it's okay." He replied.

She smiled back and gave him a side hug. They were going home, of course everything would be alright.


	5. At Last

The next morning, the entire group was getting on the train, right on time. As she made sure all the children were on, she brought up the back. She could always sit in the front with the Hufflepuffs, she was sure her younger classmates would let her. But before she could make her decision, Fred, George, and Lee shuffled her back to the Gryffindor cars and pulled her into their compartment.

"You've never been able to sit with us before, so we figured we would pull you away." Lee explained.

The twins and Lee had always been there for her when she needed them, and she tried her best to be there for them. Being in Hufflepuff meant that she rarely say her Gryffindor friends, but she was proud to have been in a house that stood for everything she believed in.

"So, we have an idea for a business, and we want to know what you think. Maybe get some ideas?" George said with a conspiratorial smirk.

Veronica looked around at the three and nodded. "Alright. Let's hear it."

XxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Veronica was deep in discussion with the boys about products for their business. Storm clouds, like dark ghosts, tossed turrets of rain onto the scarlet engine as it pushed along.

"I just think you should tweak the idea for the puking ones. You don't want the effects to be too long term, but you still want the wow factor. Maybe something to take the taste away as well?" The young witch suggested.

Just then, the compartment rattled and the lanterns flickered. The train lurched, then began to slow. Veronica slid towards the window, pinning Lee against it. They exchanged a cautious glance, then she carefully stood and glanced at her watch, frowning.

"You boys stay here, understood?" She said sternly, recieving a nervous nod from all three of them.

She slid open the door and peered into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads look out curiously. Then, the train jerked, causing the car to sway and the lamps running along the ceiling flickered and died one by one until all was dark.

"Everyone back in your compartments, now." Veronica commanded before turning to look at the boys. "Lock this behind me."

A thin wisp of steam escaped Veronica's mouth as she made her was down the aisle. Harry noticed her and openedthe door, pulling her in.

She looked at him in shock, then pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you all alright?" She whispered, noting the somehow sleeping figure in the corner.

Ron, a dark silhouette against the window, wiped a patch of condensation from the window. "There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard."

Suddenly the car swayed violently.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron whimpered.

A hand, slimy and scabbed, gripped the half-open compartment door, pushing it aside with ease. A towering, cloaked figure, its face hidden beneath its black hood, stood before them. Veronica felt all of the blood drain from her face and her chest tightened. Flahbacks from twelve years ago ran through her mind as the figure entered the compartment. As it neared her and Harry, she leaned in front of him, bringing it's attention to her. Her stomach turned as its face edged closer and closer. It was painful. The sound of a scream filled her ears. It was her- she was screaming. Harry yelled her name, which caused the figure to change its target. Harry's eyes rolled up, eyelids fluttering.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the compartment. The world spun off its axis and Harry fell, glasses tumbling hard to the ground. Veronica lay prone in the seat, her unconscious face contorted in an expression of pain. Remus Lupin stood, wand outstretched, as the dementors fled the train. He looked down at the two unconscious figures and his heart stopped. Harry and Veronica- right in front of his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxX

With a desperate gasp, Harry opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. The train was moving again. His eyes shifted, looking around the compartment.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's troubled face hovered above him. He nodded and sat up. Ron, pale and nervous, extended his hand to hand Harry his glasses.

"Thanks." Harry said, slipping them on.

Professor Lupin broke a ragged triangle of chocolate off the slab in his hands and held it out. "Chocolate. Eat. It'll help."

"What was that -- that thing?"

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." Hermione explained.

"I need to have a word with the driver. Please keep an eye on her. Here's a bit of chocolate for when she wakes up. Excuse me." Lupin said, then turned to Harry. "Eat. It'll help."

As he left, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "What happened?"

"Well, you both sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having afit or something." Ron explained.

"But when Veronica started screaming, we knew something was very wrong." Hermione explained.

"And did either of you? You know... pass out?" Harry pressed.

"No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But...no." Ron said gravely.

Harry turned to Hermione. She shook her head. "I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away."

"But someone was screaming. Other than Veronica, that is. A woman." Harry said, sure of himself.

Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other.

"No one else was screaming, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what had just happened. It wasn't long before Veronica shot up from her seat, causing all three of them to jump. The woman squished herself into the corner and looked around skittishly, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Veronica! Hey, hey, V. Breathe. You're alright. Everything is okay. You're on the train in our compartment." Harry assured her, raising his hands cautiously.

She looked at him, her breathing slightly evening out. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm fine." He promised. Hermione reached out to offer the piece of chocolate, causing Veronica to flinch. Hermione pulled back, apologizing profusely. The woman simply shook her head and apologized herself. Harry took the chocolate and slowly held it up to her. "Here. Eat this. It's chocolate."

She took the chunk and nibbled on it, allowing the taste to envelop her tastebuds. Relaxing as time dragged by, she looked around and sighed. "I apologize for being so...skittish." she said quietly.

"No apologies necessary. You were affected by the dementors pretty badly, so it was only normal to react like you did." Hermione assured her.

"Exactly. You had a bad experience. Being scared is normal." Ron assured her.

She smiled kindly at them and nodded. "Well, I should get back to my compartment." She said, standing. She looked around and frowned. "Where is the other person who was in here earlier?" She asked, looking at Harry.

Just then, the door slid open and she looked up at who entered. Her eyes widened as they met the man's.

"Ah. Vera." He said, grinning. "Good to see you up and moving."

"Remus?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat, looking at the two professors in shock.

"You know eachother?" Hermione finally asked.

Veronica simply looked up at Remus, her face set in a mixture of shock and joy. "Yes. Remus and I are quite familiar with each other. If you all will excuse us, I'd like to have a private word with him." She said, nodding at the man.

"Children. I shall see you at the castle. Have a wonderful, peaceful, rest of the trip." He said, smiling at the wong witch and wizards.

Veronica turned and gave a half smile to them. "See you at the feast. Hermione, keep an eye on these two." She teased.

Veronica and Remus made their way towards a concealed compartment near the front of the car that was kept empty for professors to use if they happened to ride the Express to the castle. He waited for her to enter, then closed the door behind him as he got in. The moment he turned around, he was met by a body colliding with his own. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his neck, and he quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand coming up to rest gently on the back of her head.

"Hello, dear Vera. It's wonderful to see you." He said, relief flooding his entire being.

She took a half step back and looked up at him, her eyes scanning his handsome, scarred face. "It's absolutely wonderful to see you, Remus. What on earth are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me in your letter that you would be here?"

He laughed quietly moving them over to sit down. "I thought it might be a nice surprise. I was going to surprise you right before the feast, but our little dementor incident put a hitch in that plan. I am glad, however, that we have more time now. As for why I'm on my way to Hogwarts, I've been asked by Dumbledore to take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It seems as though you will be assisting me this year."

Vera's eyes grew wider and a small grin spread across her face. "You're serious?"

"Quite so, my dear. I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me the entire year." He said, a smile of his own spreading rapidly.

Vera's entire body was buzzing with energy, both nervous and excited. She was going to get to see Remus every day. Teach with him, talk to him, see him. At the same time, would he still interact with her the same now that he would be near her nearly constantly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up to see him looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Nothing. Nerves, maybe? I think I'm processing everything. The attack, my new job...you." she admitted, looking him over, drinking in every detail of his appearance she could. Seeing him in front of her was so much different than the breif memories she had of him dropping by on holidays for an hour or so when she was a child. They were both vastly different people. She was a woman now, and he was no longer the carefree young man he had been before. No, they had both dealt with great loss and tragedy, making their bond that much stronger. More solid.

"I understand. I assure you that I will be here to talk whenever you need. It will be rather nice to not have to rely on owls delivering letters for us every few days." He chuckled. His large hand gently enveloped hers as he looked at her, his face suddenly more serious. "Vera, I do belive that this year could be one that changes many things. But change takes time, you understand. It's not an instantaneous thing, it can be a process sometimes. I suppose I'm simply asking you to be patient with me in every aspect possible, both personal and professional."

She looked at him and nodded, wordlessly assuring him that she would be patient. Their letters to eachother had been a haven for them in times of need, a sanctuary when they had none. Now that she could be there for him in person, she would do her best to help every way possible. She would do that for him just as he would for her.

"Well, I do believe that we will be arriving soon. You may want to change out of your muggle clothing into something a bit more professor-like." He suggested.

She nodded, sighing as she stood. "Right. Well, I suppose I'll go change, then see you at the castle, yes?"

"Of course." He agreed, standing and straightening out his jacket. As she reached out to open the door, he spoke again. "Vera?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes searching his face. "Remus?"

"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see that beautiful face of yours." He admitted. A blush crept over Vera's cheeks, and she smiled shyly. In a moment of pure adrenaline, she swiftly kissed his cheek and left the compartment. He was glad she didn't stick around to see the slight tinge of red his pale face had gained.


	6. Where We Go

Half an hour later, Vera was being shuffled off of the Hogwarts Express between the twins who had not long before, been interrogating her on everything that had happened since she left them.

"So, I won't be sneaking around the castle with you boys this year, but I was told that there would be an office near the Defense classroom where students can visit me any time so long as it's during daylight hours. However, if I happen to be working and you all slip through the passageway, I won't say anything. Just keep an eye on that map. If I'm not in there, it's off limits, understood?" The witch clarified.

"Completely." They agreed.

"Good. Now let's get a carriage before we have to walk the entire way there." She laughed.

When they arrived, a house elf immediately took her things and left her standing somewhat confused. She jumped at the feeling of a hand on the small of her back. She turned sharply to see Remus, smiling at her. "You look lovely. The hair clip is a nice touch."

She smiled, reaching back to gently touch the clip. It was a silver crescent moon shape with a piece of jade dangling from the bottom. He had sent it to her on her eighteenth birthday, and she was overjoyed with it. "I thought so, too. I must admit, I feel lost. In all my years here, I've never gone in before the students. It feels...odd."

"Well, if you like, it would be an honor to escort you in to your seat. May I?" He asked, moving his hand away from the small of her back so that she could take his arm instead.

"Of course." She laughed, taking his arm. They entered the side doors, only to come face to face with the rest of the professors, as well as the headmaster. "Hagrid!" The young woman exclaimed as the half-giant approached her. She hugged his large frame and smiled widely as Remus observed from the side, a warm smile gracing his handsome face.

"It's great ta' see ya, Veronica! Gonna be a good year with you helping ol' Lupin out. Tha kids'll love ya. Just you wait an' see!" Hagrid said excitedly.

Veronica smiled and laughed. "Let's hope so. If you'll excuse me, I need to go see Dumbledore. Uh, Remus, I'll be over there." She said, waving bye to the two men. As she approached Dumbledore, she relaxed at the kid expression his face held.

"Ahh, Professor Dursley. It's wonderful to have you back with us. I take it youre ready to teach alongside professor Lupin?" He asked.

"Certainly, sir. And thank you again for this opportunity. I hope I can exceed your expectations." She replied, wholeheartedly.

"I have no doubt that you will. I have the utmost faith in you." He assured her, before looking just past her. "Professor Lupin. I look forward to seeing how you and our dear Veronica handle the class. Do you have everything you'll need?"

Veronica turned to see Remus nod curtly. "Yes sir, thank you very much. Have you had the chance to speak to Severus yet?"

"Indeed I have. Severus has agreed to brew your potion before each full moon. He has requested that Veronica retrieves it from his classroom whenever it's prepared so that it may help avoid suspicion." He said, recieving a nod from both professors.

"Now," Dumbledore said,turning to the other professors, "if everyone could kindly take their seats, we can allow the students in and begin our feast!"

At the High Table sat Flitwick, Hagrid, and McGonagall on one the left. Dumbledore sat in the middle on a grand seat. To his right sat Snape, a very nervous looking Vera, a surprisingly calm Lupin, and Professor Sprout.

The doors were opened, bringing forth the slew of students. The first years stood to the side as the older students took their seats at their respective house tables.

The Sorting ceremony went surprisingly quickly, and Vera clapped politely after every student, smiling at the reactions of her younger friends whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore announced that the choir would be performing a song with the singing toads.

Through the performance, Veronica nervously bounced her leg until Remus discreetly placed his hand on her knee. She looked at him with an apologetic smile, to which he simply smiled back.

As the choir's song concluded, Dumbledore rose, beaming over the sea of black hats. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..."

McGonagall cleared her throat, trying to reign him in. Vera let out a breathy laugh.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Dumbledore said, allowing Remus to stand and give a small bow.

When the applause quieted, Remus sat, giving Dumbledore the chance to speak again. "Next, I would venture to say that most of you know our new permanent Assistant Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please join me in welcoming for the first time as a Professor- Ms. Veronica Dursley."

Vera rose from her seat as a thunderous applause erupted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, causing her to blush deeply. She smled and gave a small wave before sitting down again.

"Finally, as some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced excitedly.

At the sound of applause, Hagrid turned ruby red and rose, nearly toppling the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.

After everything calmed down, Dumbledore spoke once more. Only this time, his tone was far more serious and grave. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.

A murmur of apprehension filled the hall. Vera felt her chest tighten.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Now! I announce, with great excitement on my own part- enjoy the feast!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After dinner, Veronica and Remus were greeted by a very enthusiastic house elf. "Hello, professors! Tessie has been asked to show you to tour rooms since you are new. When you are ready, Tessie can show the way!"

Vera smiled and nodded. "After you."

They followed the small being to the Defense classroom, which held the main Professor's office, as well as his sleeping quarters. What surprised Vera was an open door right across the office from Remus' bedroom. What had once been a small closet was now a full sized bedroom, complete with furniture and comforts.

"Miss Veronica has a brand new bedroom! Professor McGonagall and Headmaster thought since you will be here for permanent, you needed a home close to the classroom. So the professors made you a room from the old closet. Made it bigger with magic and put nice things in there for you. If you or Mister Lupin need anything, let Tessie know!"

"Thank you, Tessie, we certainly will. I think for now though, we'll just be getting settled in." Vera said with a smile. Tessie nodded and exited, closing the office door behind her.

"Well, I guess this means if we ever need anything, we know where to find each other." Remus said with a quiet laugh.

Vera shook her head, chuckling at him. "I guess we do."

A moment of silence lapsed between them before Remus looked down at her. "Tomorrow is the first day of class. I know things are going to get hectic, but I want you to promise that you won't hesitate to come to me any time. Day or night. You are important to me in a way I don't quite understand yet, but I will spend as long as it takes to figure it out." He took her right hand in his own and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Vera, if we do...progress, in our relationship, I want it to be because we both want it to happen. I would never ask anything of you that you were not comfortable with."

Veronica looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face over and over. "Of course. Of course I want that, Remus." She said, her free hand coming up to rest on the hand he had on her cheek. "You have no idea how much I want that." She admitted.

A smile settled on each of their faces as they basked in the moment. Before too long, she gave a small sigh. "We have an early morning. We better get some sleep."

He nodded and took a step back. "If you should need anything, don't hesitate." He assured her.

"I won't. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Vera."

**A.N.- I know this is a shorter chapter, and I'm so sorry for that! I would really appreciate some reviews on what everyone thinks! Thank you so much. xxox-T**


	7. Words of Wisdom

Veronica woke with a start at the sound of a knock on her door. Had she overslept on her first day?! She quickly threw on a dressing gown over her pyjamas and sped over to the door. As she opened it, she looked up to see Remus standing infront of her, already dressed and prepared for the day.

"Ah, good morning, Vera." He said with a small smile.

"Remus! Have I overslept? I'm so sorry, I swear I'm usually better about being awake on time, I just-" Veronica rambled.

"No, no, that's not it at all. In fact, we have almost an hour and a half before breakfast even starts. I was actually hoping we could take a few moments to go over our first week's curriculum, and then I could escort you to breakfast if you like?" He suggested.

Veronica let out a small sigh of relief, before smiling warmly. "Of course. Just let me get ready and I'll be right out, yeah?"

"Take your time. I'll be right outside in the office." He assured her.

Veronica shut the door and scurried around, grabbing clothes for the day. She hurriedly bathed herself and got dressed, deciding to wear one of her nicer dresses for the first day of teaching. After making sure her hair and minimal makeup looked acceptable, she stepped out of her room amd into the office where Remus sat waiting at his desk.

He looked up at her and stood, a warm smile spread across his face. "You look lovely. Are you ready for today?"

"Thank you. " she said, as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "I think I'm ready. Or, rather, I hope I am. To be quite honest, I don't know what I'm doing here." She admit, walking over to lean on his desk.

Remus stood in front of her and grasped her hands in his. "Well, obviously Dumbledore thought you were capable of doing this job, or he wouldn't have asked you to do it. Plus, as a permanent assistant professor, you'll be a good source of stability for the students should someone else be the professor in the future. They could use a familiar figure in this class to help them feel more comfortable." He assured her.

"But I couldn't even handle the bloody dementor on the train. How can you be so sure I'm capable of helping teach others how to do things that I couldn't do when the time came to do it? " she countered.

"Darling, you have more reason than most to be affected by dementors. Your past is not one I would wish upon anyone. I know you felt helpless in the moment, but we were all caught off guard. You were focused on keeping Harry safe, and you made a snap decision. You're a very capable and talented witch, and I have no doubts that should a situation like that rise again, you'll be able to handle it." Remus said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

Veronica looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. If he believed in her, maybe she could do it after all.

"You have a lot of faith in me Remus. Let's hope I can prove you right. Now let's go over the lesson plan for the week." She said, squeezing the hand that still held her own.

His smile grew, and he walked around the desk and pulled out a few papers that had a basic rundown of the week's curriculum. First and second years were doing basic spells. Third and fourth were working on boggarts. Fifth was more advanced spells. Sixth and seventh were wandless magic and patronus charms. It seemed like a pretty straightforward schedule, and it would be nice to see the students learn something from someone who knew what they were doing.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Remus asked.

"Like it? I think its brilliant. They're going to love this class. It's about time we got someone competent to teach this class." She admit.

Lupin let out a small chuckle and put the papers in order before turning to Veronica. "Right, well, we'll see how competent I am after we've dealt with the first, sixth, and seventh years today. And tonight, I want to work with a boggart with you. I'm aware you've encountered one before, but I've got one in the form of a dementor that I'd like to teach with. Perhaps we can get a fully formed patronus?" He suggested.

Sbe had tried to create a full patronus for years, but to no avail. She just never had strong enough memories. Perhaps Remus could help her with that. "Sounds perfect." She agreed.

He held out his arm for her to tale and nodded. "Excellent. Now, let's hurry of to breakfast. I'm sure your brother will be wanting to see you before classes."

She smiled widely and took his arm, her eyes glistening with nerves and excitement. "Lead us on, Professor."


	8. And So It Begins

Veronica and Remus entered the Great Hall with wide smiles on their faces as they spoke quietly. They took their seats and began eating, their joyful mood not dissipating as the students made their way in. Vera looked up just in time to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in together. Harry's eyes met hers and they exchanged bright smiles. He knew that she was nervous, bet he also knew that the would be a perfect professor. She was good at Defense, and she was even better at helping others.

Harry told his friends to take their seats as he made his way up to the professor's table. "Morning, Vera. Professor." He said, nodding at Lupin.

"Good Morning Harry. Are you ready for your first day of classes?" Vera asked.

"Definitely. Are you?" He asked.

"Definitely not. But I'm sure Remus wont let me fall on my face. At least not too badly. But you should go eat. Tell Ron and Hermione I said hello, and I'll see you all at dinner." She said, winking at him.

The day went by with only a few small mishaps, one of the more severe ones being a seventh year Hufflepuff accidentally hitting her in the chest with a stupefying jinx that sent her across the room. She assured them that she was alright and went about teaching, buy she had to admit that it knocked her around enough to leave a few bruises.

By the time dinner time came around, Vera and Lupin were rightly exhausted. She leaned into him as he stood behind her, both of their bodies relaxing slightly at the other's touch. "Do you think we could get by with skipping dinner?" She asked with a small hint of hope in her voice.

Remus' chest rumbled with laughter as he gently ran his hand down her arm. "I'm afraid not, darling. Perhaps we could skip the occasional meal in the great hall as the term progresses. For tonight, we should get goimg. Too much longer and we'll have Severus busting down our door at the headmaster's bequest."

Vera sight, but conceded nonetheless. They made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats, then scanned the rows of students to see how everyone was faring. She saw Draco Malfoy with a sling on his arm and several Slytherin students fawning over him. She was certain she would hear about that situation later. Severus sat beside Vera, causing the woman to look over at him and give a small smile. "Hello, Professor."

Snape hadn't been her favorite professor, and she wasn't overly fond of the attitude he held toward Harry. However, he had never treated her as anything less than the competent witch she was, and theywere, after all, both professors now.

He looked slightly taken aback by her greeting, but returned it nonetheless. "Good evening, Miss Dursley. I trust you had a prosperous first day as a professor? I'm sure there is an adjustment going fron student to professor so quickly."

She nod and fidgrt in her seat. "It was certainly interesting. As for adjusting to my new position, I'm trying my best. I just hope I don't mess up."

"Well, if your time here as a student is anything to go by, I'm certain you will succeed. If you need any help and Lupin is... unavailable, my door will be open to you. We should also find a scheduled time for you to pick up Lupin's potions." Snape said, his usually harsh demeanor melting away for a moment.

Vera gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Perhaps we can sort that out towards the weekend?" She suggested.

"At your convenience." He agreed before turnimg to his meal.

Vera turned to Remus, who simply stared at her in admiration. No matter who she spoke to, she seemed to be able to crack their shell and break any tough exterior they had.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Veronica Dursley." He said, sneaking a hand to rest on her tight.

She blushed before raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, I think you overestimate me, Remus."

After dinner, Vera went to her office, assuring Remus that she would be back to her room in a few hours. She left the door open and browsed the bookshelf that stood against tbe wall. Upon finding a book on becoming an animagus, she took it over to her desk and sat down. It wasn't long before she heard a slight suff of a footstep behind her.

"Hello George. Fred." She said, not looking up from her book.

"How did you bloody know? We didn't even make a noise when we moved the painting." Fred griped as the twins came to stand on either side of her.

"I heard a scuffle. You need to work on your stealth, boys." She teased.

"Well, we'll take that into consideration." George assured her. "For now, it's off to the kitchens for us. Fancy anything?"

"Could you send in two hot chocolates? I'm expecting Harry to be here any minute." She requested as the twins quickly scuffled out of the room. "And dont forget, I'll likely be gone by the time you boys finish up your adventure, so you'll need to head back through the fruit painting."

"Done and done. Thanks a bunch, V!" The boys said in unison before hurrying off.

Tessie appeared only minutes later, holding a tray with two steaming mugs on it. "The boys asked us to bring Miss Vera a drink, so Tessie wanted to bring it to her!"

Vera smiled warmly at the elf and took the mugs from the tray. "Thank you very much, Tessie. This is perfect."

"Of course! If Miss Vera needs me again, just send us a note."

"Thank you, Tessie. Have a lovely night." The woman said before the elf apparated out of tbe room, and Harry walked in. "Ah! Perfect timing. Come sit and tell me about your day! I got us some hot chocolate."

Harry graciously sat down and picked up his mug. "Hagrid had a hippogriff today. I got to ride it! Everything was great until Malfoy was a right prat and messed it up. He disrespected Buckbeak and got himself attacked. "

"I take it his arm is a direct result of his ignorance?" Vera asked, sipping her beverage.

Harry simpy nod.

"Well, that's his own bloody fault then. On a brighter note, tomorrow is your first DADA class! Are you ready?" Vera questioned.

"Absolutely! With you as a professor, there's no way I can fail." He joked.

"Now, Harry, we both know I wont be going easy on you." She playfully scolded.

"I know. But I really am excited. You know I love when you teach stuff. You always explain it in ways that are easy to understand. We always did better when you helped explain our work. I think this year is gonna be a good one." He decided.

"You know what? Me, too, Harry." Veronica agreed.

The talked for another hour, before Vera sent him off to his common room. She was getting sleepy, and she wanted see Remus before he went to bed.

When she made it back to the office, eje spotted Remus sitting in his chair, hunched over a book. She smiled as he read in silence, her presence not yet noticed.

She finally decided to break the silence, speaking quietly as she approached his desk. "Pardon me, Professor, but I do believe it's getting to be a bit late. Perhaps we should get some beauty rest?"

He looked up at her and chuckled. "My dear Vera, if you get any more beautiful, I fear you may realize that you are, in fact, lowering your standards to be with me."

"Nonsense. If anything, it's you, lowering your standards. However, I am tired, and I believe some rest would do us both good before tomorrow." She reasoned.

"You are correct with the latter statement. With that, I'll say goodnight. Blissful dreams my darling, don't hesitate to wake me should you need me." He said, standing up and placing himself in front of her.

"Goodnight, Remus. Sweet dreams." She said, softly kissing his cheek.

He kissed her forehead, and they slowly parted ways, a smile on both of their faces.


	9. Face Your Fears (pt 1)

Vera stood by the desk, fidgeting nervously as she and Remus waited to go out to the classroom.

"Vera, you've asked me several times. I'm absolutely positive you will do fine. You're absolutely capable of handling this." Remus promised, holding her face in his hands.

"But you haven't seen my boggart yet." She reminded him.

"So, after class, we'll handle it together. If we're going to work with these for a few classes, we need to be prepared for anything." He reminded her.

She sighed, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Fine. Come on, we should head out there. They're going to start arriving soon." Her voice was quiet and nervous.

"Come along, my darling. We'll get through this class together." Remus said, gently kissing her forehead, then her nose.

They walked out of the office to see Harry and Ron already standing there, talking quietly.

"Good morning, boys!" Vera exclaimed, barreling down the stairs to greet them properly.

They both looked up at her and smiled widely. She hugged them both before stepping back and playfully ruffling their hair.

"The whole Gryffindor class is excited to have your class today. We've all agreed this will be the best class." Ron gushed. "You should have heard Neville talking about it. I think he's more excited than we are!"

Vera laughed, turning to look at Remus who was smiling at the scene before him. "Well, I can assure you that this will be an interesting class. Now put your things by the desks on the right side of the room and wait for the others to arrive." He said, nodding his head to where the boys were to stand.

Vera walked back over to Remus, her eyes taking in his appearance. He looked absolutely dashing, his hands in his pockets, and his hair slightly tousled. As she arrived at his side, the students started pouring into the room. As soon as they were all inside, Vera took the sheet off of the cabinet and walked to the side of the class. She hovered near a group of Slytherins which happened to include Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

The tall wardrobe rattled violently as the class eyed it warily.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin asked, looking over the group of students.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said quietly to one of his mates.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan." Lupin encouraged. "Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said, causing Ron to jump. "Boggarts are shape-shifters.

They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so --."

"Terrifying, yes." Lupin finished. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please repeat after me-Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class echoed.

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco muttered, causing Vera to raise an eyebrow.

"I'd say it's that bottle blonde hair of yours that's ridiculous, Mr. Malfoy. Honestly, if I have to look at it much longer, you may just become my boggart." Vera said quietly into the boy's ear.

He looked back at her with wide eyes amd a slack jaw. "You...you're a professor. You're not supposed to talk to us like that."

"No one will ever believe you. Now pay attention." She said, before stepping back to her place and folding her arms over her chest.

"What really finishes a Boggart off is...

laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Lupin requested.

Neville looked back at Veronica with wide eyes, to which she smiled and nodded for him to go forward. He did so, looking at the rattling wardrobe with trepidation.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Lupin inquired.

"Profter... Snape." Neville muttered.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed good-naturedly as Lupin nod his head thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... yes. He frightens us all. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin pressed.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

Neville nod his head and closed his eyes. "She carries a red handbag..."

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when Miss Dursley opens this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do." Lupin said, then leaned close to Neville, whispering as Vera walked to the front of the room and drew her wand, ready to release the boggart.

Neville's eyes popped open in shock at whatever Lupin told him, and he looked at the professor warily.

"You can do this, Neville." Vera assured him.

Neville nod nervously and took a deep breath. Veronica was right, he could do this.

"Right then. Wand at the ready." Lupin said, stepping back. "One. Two. Three!"

On three, sparks jet from Vera's wand and struck the doorknob, causing the wardrobe burst open. Instantly, Snape appeared, his eyes scanning tthe class menacingly as he stalked forward. Neville immediately backed away in fright.

"Think, Neville. Think!" Lupin encouraged.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville finally stuttered out.

With a loud crack, Snape stumbled back in a flash of light, and reappeared in a long, lace-trimmed dress, giant and gaudy hat, and a hideous crimson hand bag.

Instantly, the Gryffindors practically roared in laughter.

Neville blinked in amazement, then slowly, grinned to himself.

"Well done, Neville! Perfectly done!" Vera said in absolute glee.

Lupin dropped the needle on an old grammaphone. As upbeat music filled the room, he pointed to Ron. "Ron! Forward!"

"Everyone else form an orderly line!" Vera said, watching them scramble.

As the students faced their fears, Vera and Lupin watched in amusement and pride.

As Harry stepped forward expectantly, concern flickered across both professors faces. The Jack-In-The-Box that stood before them tumbled toward Harry,

becoming more sinister. It finished transforming, the boggart now fully formed into a Dementor. Harry started to raise his wand, then froze, transfixed to the spot.

The Dementor loomed closer and closer, when Lupin suddenly stepped between them and snapped his wand, crying out "Here!"

The Dementor vanished and a rillong mist appeared, vanishing into clouds. Something glowed within the clouds, white, silvery and round. Vera knew instantly that it was the full moon.

"Riddikulus!" Remus yelled, causing the orb to deflate like a punctured balloon amd whiz crazily about the room, then dart back into the wardrobe. The door slammed shut, and the class cheered.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Vera said, not taking her eyes off of Harry and Remus.

As the students exit, chattering loudly, only Harry remained behind. Lupin glanced at Veronica and exchanged a private glance with her. They both nod, and he walked to the office as she approached Harry.

"You alright?" Vera asked quietly.

Harry just nod silently, causing her to frown.

"You better catch up with Ron and Hermione. Promise me you'll come get me if you need anything. All of you." She said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, mumbling that he promised. She watched as he ran off to meet his friends, then turned around and walked to the office where Remus was leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, Remus, I believe you wanted to see my boggart. Just be prepared. You may be surprised, and not in a good way." She admit.

"We'll get through it together. You dont have to worry about having to deal with things alone anymore. I'm here to help you." He assured her. He started out the door, eager to get started.

"I suppose we'll see about that." She whispered, following behind him.


	10. Face Your Fears (pt 2)

As Remus locked the door, Veronica stood in front of the boggart cabinet, her heart racing. There was no way she could face this. Even if she could, was there any way to make it funny or lighthearted? She knew the answer to that. She looked over at Remus with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

"Come on, love. You can handle this. Don't forget that I'm right here by your side." He assured her.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." She finally conceded, steadying herself in preparation for what was about to come out of the cabinet.

Remus flicked his wand, and the cabinet opened. Out stepped a carbon copy of Vera, but once both feet were solid on the ground the boggart began flickering. It quickly cycled between several different figures, all but Vera's doppleganger lying on the ground with lifeless eyes. Harry. Lupin. Vera. Ron. Hermione. Vera. The twins. Vera. Cedric. Oliver. Vera.

As the figures cy led through the people she loved, the boggart whispered darkly "Your fault. Their blood is on your hands. You didn't do enough."

Vera stood frozen in fear, her mind not able to bring about any way for her to fix this. To make things okay. Remus was stunned, his heart beating hard in his chest. Never in a million years did he expect to see something like this come from the depths of Vera's mind. The root of all of her fears stemmed from losing tbe people she cared about. The fear of not being able to save others. He realized that there was no way for her to turn this into something they could laugh about. No, there would be no laughter right now. He did the same thing he had with Harry's Dementor boggart and sent it flying back into the cabinet.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before he turned to look at her. She seemed almost ashamed of what he had just seen. Her eyed were cast to the ground, her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white, and her jaw was clenched.

He slowly reached for her hands, unclenching them enough to take her wand and set it to the side. He placed both of her hands in one of his own, then used his free hand to caress her face. Vera finally looked up at him and gave a shaky breath.

"I told you so." She finally whispered.

"Darling, you have to be absolutely one of the strongest people I have ever known. You are capable of so much more than you realize. Your family, your real family, would be so bloody proud of you. You don't have to save everyone. You can't expect that of yourself. You have so much on your shoulders, but you can't expect yourself to do everything. You've got people who love you. Let us help." He said, his eyes gleaming with a mixture of pride, concern, and admiration.

She looked into his eyes and searched for any hint of a lie. Finding none, she raised one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll stay by my side when things get rough. For either of us. We both have our demons, and we have to help eachother." She agreed.

He looked at her with a slight frown. His demons were different from hers. His had physical manifestations. But hers were just as strong, only inside her. That just meant that they had to learn to communicate and lean on eachother whether they wanted to admit they needed help or not.

"I promise." He agreed.

Veronica moved slowly, the adrenaline flowing through her bones being the only thing that gave her the courage to act on her instinct. Her lips pressed to his, and when he didn't pull away, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Remus almost hesitated at first, but quickly came to the realization that this felt right. This moment was meant to happen. He closed his eyes as their lips moulded together, and his hands snaked around her wait as hers hands met behind his neck.

Calm. For the first time in a very long time, Veronica and Remus both felt calm emanating from their souls. As they embraced, they relished in the feeling that washed over then. When they finally stopped to breathe, he placed his forehead against hers.

He looked at her as though he had just discovered the secret to the universe. As she looked up at him, she knew she had.

Half an hour later, Vera and Remus sat on her bed, discussing the benefits of her becoming an animagus. He didn't even bat an eye when she asked him his opinion on the matter. If it was something she wanted to do, he would support her wholeheartedly.

"I read in one of the books in my office that it's a long and complicated process, but it never actually said what's required." Vera explained.

"Well, you start out by keeping a single leaf from aMandrakeplant in your mouth for an entire month, from full moon to full moon." Remus began.

"An entire month?" Vera said in disbelief.

"Yes, and if at any point the leaf is swallowed or removed from the mouth, the process must be started again. After th month is up and the full moom arrives, you put the leaf in a crystal vial and expose it to pure moon rays, along with one of your hairs, a silver teaspoonful of dew collected from a place untouched by sunlight and human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a death's-head hawk moth. You put that in a quiet, dark place and must not be disturbed, touched by sunlight or even looked at until the next lightning storm.

While you wait for that, you preform a special spell every dawn and every dusk without fail. There will come a time when the wand touches your chest, that a second heartbeat is sensed.

As soon as the lightning storm appears, the final stages happen. The concoction in the crystal vial should have turned to a blood red potion, which you'll drink after performing the spell one last time. There will be a lot of pain, and then you'll have a vision of the animal you are to transform into. Learning to transform at will takes a lot of practice, but gets easier and faster with time."

Vera listened to Remus in absolute awe. He knew so much about the process, and it was like listening to Nicholas Flammel talk about the Phosopher's stone. She grasped onto his every word, drinking in the information he told her.

"I helped them figure it out, you know? James, Sirius, and Peter. I helped them with the transformation process. I could help you as well." He offered.

"I would like that very much." She said with a soft smile, before a thought popped into her head and bubbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. "I remember him. Sirius that is."

Remus looked at her with mild shock. "You do?"

"A little. I mean, I remember some of tbe holidays we spent together. I remember he used to take me out for ice cream and walks through in the park. I remember I loved him the same way I loved uncle James. They amd Aunt Lilly were the family I wanted. The family me and Harry deserved." She said quietly. "I dont believe for a moment that he sold us out. Sirius never would have put us in any type of danger, and he certainly never would have told Voldemort where we were. Sirius loved us all, and he would have died before selling us out."

Remus looked at Veronica with tears in his eyes. No one else had ever honestly believed that Sirius was innocent other than himself, and to hear her speak so passionately of his best friend's innocence made his heart clench. "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that, Vera." He said, caressing her face.

"It's the truth, Remus. And I hope one day that everyone else will see things the way we do." She said, placing a hand on top of his. "Until then, we have to do what we can to live our lives in a way he would be proud of. That includes causing as much trouble as we can get away with as professors." She laughed.

Remus allowed a grin to slip onto his face as Vera laughed. "You're absolutely right. However, for now, we have a class to teach and students to inspire with our vast amounts of knowledge." He said, tapping her nose, then helped her up from her bed.

She stood, still holding his hand. "I suppose you're right. Let's go."

As they walked down to the classroom, Vera felt, for once, that everything was looking up.


End file.
